valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Brahms Castle
Brahms, the lord of the Undead, resides here. No sunlight shines on this castle of darkness which mysteriously appears with the setting sun and disappears each morning when the sun rises. Brahms Castle is a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile, situated on an island off the Western coast of Midgard. The interior of the castle is decorated with draperies and paintings, and Brahms' throne room is located on the top floor. Each visit to the Castle is limited by a 4 minute timer. When it runs out, the Castle vanishes, and the party is sent back to the World Map. It is only available in Normal and Hard mode, from Chapter 3 onwards. History/Storyline Several hundred years prior to the events of Valkyrie Profile, Brahms allied himself with Silmeria, the youngest of the Valkyries, in her rebellion against Odin. As he was wounded in battle, she hid him within one of her Einherjar, and was punished for it by Odin, who triggered the Sovereign's Rite and transferred her soul into the body of Alicia, princess of Dipan. However, Silmeria managed to remain conscious and communicated with the princess as she grew up. Her father, furious at the fact that a Valkyrie was using his daughter for her own ends, declared Alicia mad and sent her away. He then devised a plan to free himself from the grasp of the gods, with the help of his Three Mages. The plan involved using the Dragon Orb to create a closed timeline, independent of Yggdrasil, and thus of Odin's rule. Outraged at Dipan's transgressions, Odin sent Hrist to follow Silmeria's party in disguise as they sought the Dragon Orb to protect it. Hrist claimed the Dragon Orb for Asgard, then attacked Dipan. She executed the king, which led the queen to take her own life. Grief-stricken at losing both her parents and her country, Alicia challenged Hrist in battle, but being distracted, they did not notice as Walther and Gyne, two of the Three Mages who had become undead in protest to the gods' meddling, cast the Sovereign's Rite to capture both Hrist and Silmeria. Seeing the latter in danger, Brahms manifested himself to try to rescue her. Sensing his presence, Freya appeared to try to capture him in a crystal, as Odin was intending to use his soul as a replacement for the Dragon Orb to stabilize Midgard. However, despite being caught in the Sovereign's Rite, Silmeria managed to push Brahms out of harm's way, becoming crystallized in his stead. Furious at this turn of events, Brahms neutralized Freya and escaped with Silmeria's crystal to his Castle, where he has been guarding it from Odin ever since. Lenneth, who has no knowledge of this, especially after being newly awakened, may decide to challenge Brahms and settle Asgard's score with the undead once and for all. However, when she faces him, he wonders whether she remembers anything and states that Odin is manipulating her like a puppet. She may choose to fight him, or stand down, but in both cases, he will disappear along with the Castle. If Ending A is triggered, Lenneth eventually recovers her memories as Platina, which leads Odin to trigger the Sovereign's Rite. Hrist takes over as the active Valkyrie, forcibly displacing Lenneth's soul. Hrist immediately decides to go "rescue" Silmeria, and unsuccessfully tries to coerce Arngrim and Mystina, two Einherjar whom Lenneth was forbidden from sending to Asgard, to help her. They refuse, and Lenneth's soul, which has managed to resist the Rite, protects them as Hrist attacks. The latter ends up leaving, and Lezard, who has been observing these proceedings, appears and suggests that they go force Hrist's soul back out of the Valkyrie's body in order to restore Lenneth. Thus, they end up travelling to Brahms Castle. Upon hearing of their errand, Brahms decides to help them, and they successfully achieve their goal. As they are about to leave, Brahms asks Arngrim whether he has any questions, as one of his previous incarnations had played a part in Silmeria's rebellion. However, Arngrim states that anything he has to say pertains to a life that is not his own and therefore does not interest him. Treasure *Unicorn Horn (arrow trap) *Moonflax (arrow trap) *Normalize *Burgundy Flask *Beast Slayer (explosion trap) *Combo Counter *Nightshade *Heal *Flare Baselard (explosion trap) *Vegetable Seed *Throw *Warhammer *Lapis Lazuli *Mithril Ore (explosion trap) *Savory *Stone Torch (arrow trap) Enemies *Lesser Vampire (Type 2) *Demon Servant *Vampire Lord *Succubus *Ram Guardian *Brahms - BOSS Miscellaneous *Brahms Castle will appear in Chapter 3, but not during a Spiritual Concentration. *Regardless of whether it results in a fight or not, the confrontation with Brahms will drop Lenneth's Seal Level by 10 points, since he suggests that there are things she does not remember. *It is possible to confront Brahms as early as Chapter 3, but if you are aiming for Ending A, it is best to save this confrontation for Chapter 4. It is easier to control Lenneth's Seal Level that way. This does not prevent you from visiting the Castle in Chapter 3. *It is not entirely clear what Brahms urges Lenneth to remember when he first meets her, as she was not involved in the original events of Silmeria's rebellion. It is, however, plausible that she may have learned of them since then, during one of her previous incarnations. *Although it only appears in Valkyrie Profile, Brahms' castle existed long before the events of the game or those of ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'', as Falx, one of Silmeria's Einherjar, died while trying to explore it. Category:Locations Category:Dungeon